When Uno Attacks
by Moonkitty3000
Summary: I don't know where this came from but I had to write it! Read if you like Uno or koalas.


When Uno Attacks. This is my first Tenchi Muyo Fanfiction so forgive me  
if it's not good. Let's see I don't own Tenchi Muyo or Uno/Uno attack.   
Don't ask! Just know this Fanfiction is going to be weird!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Living room of Tenchi's house...  
  
Tenchi, Washu, Sasami, Ryoko, and Ayeka were playing Uno.   
Mihoshi was watching her favorite TV show. The first game Washu won   
the second Ayeka won. Sasami was paying more attention to the   
commercials on the TV than anything else.  
  
~~~~~  
A commercial...  
  
Please save the Koalas they are endangered in Australia.  
Save them. Please give me money! I want to save them. Give me money!  
Paid for by Kute Koala.  
~~~~~  
  
"Awww! What a cute little koala bear!" Sasami exclaimed  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The evil Poopyheads lair...  
  
"Someone called the KOALA a koala bear again. We must destroy them in   
the name of koala's everywhere! They are koala's! Koala's are   
marsupials not in anyway related to bears! This is an insult!"   
said Kute Koala   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back to Tenchi living room...  
  
~~~~  
Another commercial...  
  
Buy Uno attack. PLEASE we need money too you know.  
Buy it so I can become rich and someday look down on   
you and say I'm rich and your not..  
~~~~  
  
"Uno attack that sounds fun! Buy it for me Tenchi pleeeaase!" Ryoko asked  
  
"Yeah Tenchi I'm kinda getting sick of just playing with these Uno cards." Sasami said.  
  
"They will never be able to look down on me and say they are richer   
than me because after all I am the princess of Juri hahahahahahahahahaha!" Ayeka   
  
Ryoko, circling Tenchi, "Tenchi, please tell me you don't like her"  
  
"Ryoko, I believe I am perfectly suitable for Tenchi, unlike you" Ayeka said  
  
Ryoko and Ayeka begin to fight and everyone else ignores them.  
  
"Please Tenchi." Sasami begged  
  
"I'll make sure Mihoshi doesn't destroy it. At least I'll try." Washu added  
  
"Okay, tomorrow we will go and buy Uno attack. I've never seen anyone   
make such a fuss over a toy." Tenchi said  
  
"IT"S NOT A TOY IT'S UNO!" Everyone said at once.  
  
Tenchi anime faints.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Evil Poopyheads lair...  
  
"So they're going to buy Uno attack. Mwahahahahahahaha I have an evil   
plan! I call upon A. Henchmen." Kute Koala said  
  
A. Henchmen comes forward.  
  
"A. Henchmen, Do you think you can make this Uno attack eeevill so I   
can carry out my eeevilll plan?" Kute koala asks  
  
"No" A. Henchmen replies  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I don't wanna!"  
  
"Do it anyway or else I will turn you into an... an... I don't know."   
  
"May I ask what is an 'I don't know'?  
  
"No"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next day in Tenchi land...  
  
"Yay! Let's go buy Uno attack!" Sasami said  
  
"I've never ever heard of anyone get so exited over Uno and these are   
the most powerful people in the universe." Tenchi said to himself.  
  
Everyone goes and to the store and buy's Uno attack except Ryoko she   
gets bored and goes to the bar down the street.  
  
"We better hurry up before Ryoko gets too drunk and forgets to play   
Uno" Sasami says  
  
"Sasami dear, we can always leave her out of the game." Ayeka says  
  
"But it wouldn't be the same!" Sasami exclaims  
  
"That's true it would be more fun!"   
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Elsewhere in the store....  
  
"Hmm here's the secret potion I'm supposed to put on the Uno game but   
which one? Uhhh, I just put it on all of them."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Tenchi, look! Here it is! Here it is! Here it is! Here it is!!!" Sasami screamed  
  
"Ryo-ohki did Sasami have too much sugar today?." Tenchi asked.  
  
"Myow!" Ryo-ohki answered  
  
"Hey no pets in the store!" Some dude said as he walked by.  
  
Ryo-ohki changes into a person.  
  
"But... But.. but.. that was just a cat and rabbit sorta crossover   
and now Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Aliens!" The dude said.  
  
"Gee, what's wrong with him?" Mihoshi asked.  
  
"I don't want to begin to explain!" Washu answered.  
  
They bought Uno attack.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Evil Poopyheads lair...  
  
"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! My plan it's evil." Kute koala said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at Tenchi's house...  
  
"Let's play Uno!"  
  
The first person which happened to be Sasami pressed the button to get   
more cards and it just kept spitting them out non stop burying Sasami   
completely everyone one ran for it and then the whole house was filled   
with Uno cards.  
  
"Washu, Uno attack your invention?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"No, but not many people can do this to an object!"  
  
They ran to a place where there was a TV there were reports of Uno   
attacking everywhere! The whole area was being filled with Uno cards!   
Uno was attacking!  
  
"The only other person besides me who can do this to this extent would   
be my friend who was always high on sugar but she was very smart, Kute  
Koala. She wouldn't do this to anyone unless..." Washu thought.  
  
"Unless what!" Ayeka asked half worried about her sister and half   
worried about the rest of the world which would be completely covered   
in Uno cards very quickly because of all the places the cards were   
coming from.   
  
"Unless someone said something horrible about koala's or in some way   
insulted them." Washu continued. "Everyone do any of you remember   
doing anything like that?"  
  
"Yesterday Sasami was watching TV there was a really cute koala on   
and she said what a cute koala bear but I don't see..."Ayeka explained  
  
"That's it! She called it a koala BEAR koala's are marsupials they are   
in no way related to bears!" Washu said "She always hated that!"  
  
Kute Koala appeared. "Hello Washu, I'm sorry but it is horrible when   
someone says something like that! The Uno cards will stop popping out  
in about half an hour and everyone will be ok"  
  
"Kute Koala, they are coming from more than one location and   
according to my calculations the Uno cards may drown more than half   
the world if more people begin to play." Washu explained   
  
"What! Nooooo! It's all that A. Henchman's fault he will pay" Kute Koala said as   
she turned him into a sign that said 'I don't know' then she placed the Uno cards   
in her subspace pocket. "I will never do that again now I will just correct them   
but if they didn't lean there lesson..."  
  
"Oh, no" Tenchi said.  
  
Kute Koala leaves.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I don't know where that came from! Thanx to Lindsey (Kute Koala) and   
my cousins for that idea! Like I said before This is my first Tenchi   
Muyo fic and I'm in a weird mood, then again I'm always in a weird   
mood. You must have read it so review. Extremely weird reviews and   
flames are welcome. I'm hiring a fire truck. Actually any review is   
welcome. JUST REVIEW!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
